Zombie Apocalypse OC
by TheGreekMenace
Summary: The World has fallen into a zombie Apocalypse and Ft Wayne is a military safe haven for any survivors in the States of New York and Pennsylvania. Raphael Durmont barely made it there and now he and a group of Friends (WHO YOU CREATE!) have to battle Ft Wayne's slowly growing mobs of zombies andthe military's tyrannical rule, Create your own Character and PM it to me! format inside!
1. Chapter 1

Beginnings 

Hey guys, I'm back! I know I didn't finish my Percy Jackson story, I'm sorry but I just didn't feel the love from everyone and I put me down BUT I got a brilliant idea! Zombie Apocalypse! I know what you're thinking "Wow dude, no one else could think of that." Just wait…. You create the character and we will see how they fare in the Zombie Apocalypse of the world….. BOOM your mind is blown!

So make your character a normal guy/woman- don't make them PARCORE expert or Black belt in kung Fu or something like that. Make it honest guys!

Ok so I'm going to need you to PM me your character following this format-

Name-

Nickname-

Gender-

Nationality-

Sexuality-

Religion-

Duty (is he a fighter, scavenger, Leader, medic, and scientist etc.…)

Appearance/Description

Age/Weight (in that order, has to be 14-18 in age)-

Physical Appearance-

Skin Tone-

Eye Color-

Body size (Lean, built, ect…)

Hairstyle-

Hair Color-

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings-

First set of Clothing (for the 1st time stuff goes down)-

History/Background information

Personal Background (What happened where they were ECT…)-

Traits- 

Personality

Overall Personality-

Strengths-

Weaknesses (got to have one)-

Turn on-

Turn offs-

Reactions when Angry-

Reactions under Pressure-

Reactions when sees death-

Any Additional info-

Ok guys so that the Format. And now heres the back ground for MY character plus some additional stuff I wanted to include.

Name: Raphael Durmont, Age 17. Male. Birthday is November 19.  
>Raphael is a Greek European, Olive Skinned, 6'0 feet tall weighs 180 lbs., dark brown eyes (looks black), lean figure, black hair that is 3 inches past his ears (cuts his hair with his knifes all the time, likes to keep hair out of his face), has a scar that runs from the left side of his chest to his neck, wears black tattered slim straight jeans, dark black V neck, a beanie and a set of black vans, 2nd set- black jeans, grey shirt, same beanie and vans.<br>Strong endurance and agility due to soccer, not much arm strength. (Weakness), a very big Soldier prefers knives and close hand combat, heterosexual  
>Raphael's traits- strong willed, hardheaded, cold hearted occasionally, can be funny and reassuring when you open him up, VERY LOYAL to those he cares for<p>

HISTORY BEFORE AND DURING THE INFECTION-

Raphael Durmont was born in NYC and lived there since, during his time in NYC Raphael and his Brother, Alec, traveled all over the New England area since all the big cities are located nearby. 3 months before the infection hit hardcore in the USA, Raphael went to school at Trinity High, was well known but wastn in the Popular crowd. When the infection was starting to spread but not turning people into zombies, Raphael started to skip school since most students were becoming infected.

1 day before people began to die, Raphael's father, Raphael, and Alec all left New York City trying to head to Ft. Wayne for Military safety. Ft Wayne is located on the Pennsylvania/New York border. Hours before arrival, Raphael's father swerved to avoid a man wandering in the street, Raphael's father got out to tell the man to get out of the way…. the man bite him, soon his father screams were trapped in his head. Alec and Raphael jumped out but soon more people came out of the woods and began to feast on Raph's father, Alec jumped into the fray to save his dad, Raph grabbed his brother and they took off down the road. Soon after they abandoned their fallen dad, Raph discovered Alec's arm had been bitten… Alec soon died. Raphael killed his brother at his brother's request to die human and Raphael wandered into Ft. Wayne alone.

Strengths (extra) -Expert at Fighting close combat, quick thinker  
>Weaknesses- Extremely loyal to friends.<br>Fear- losing friends and allies

Looks for in a relationship- a Good looking girl, no Red heads, looks for intelligence, someone that out going, fun to be around.  
>Turn ons- girl flirting with him<br>Turn offs- fat girls  
>when they see a stranger- his eyes reveal what kind of person they are, and there posture.<br>react to death- says nothing but kneels over the body of a fallen friend and closes their eyes and says a prayer in Greek to them. never forgets the names of those who die.  
>react to injuries- as of 7 years, if he's injured he try's and hides to keep himself unknown to zombies, doesn't mind blood.<br>Under Pressure- looks to his friends for reassurance, takes deep breathes, try's and uses his brain over combat.  
>Angry- begins yelling and goes off alone. will return when he's calm.<br>Personal opinion- he is the common man reborn into a resourceful person. I love him personally.  
>skills- Close combat fighting, increased agility, horseback riding, and can cook animals<p>

Your character MUST somehow be at Ft. Wayne, give me some cool people, I got a plot set up once I get some characters guys. Need some girls too. :D I know my back ground isn't the greatest but ill make it better as the story progress deal? Ill try and get all your characters in the story my Favorites will be Main Characters and some weaker characters will die or something awesome deal?

I NEED REVIEWS! PM ME! Thanks guys!

Greek Menace out Peeps :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Calm before the Storm

**Hey Guys so I got about 8 or 9 characters now and a pretty good amount of males and females. Thank You for all who submitted a Character! I got some great ones! I won't be releasing the names of the Characters I have for the story until I have closed the OC submission. OC submission is STILL OPEN! Don't be scared to create a character! Seriously! Any will do! Read the format on Chapter 1 for more details. NOW ONTO CHAPTER 1 MY MINIONS!**

**Delison Led POV (girl)**

"Yes then the bear charged me with his teeth and claws hissing for the taste of my blood…."

I sighed. Yuri was going on still about a story of how a bear was attacking him or something in Russia. I wasn't really pay much attention after all he's only a body guard.

"Yuri, I think you're boring her to death. Look at her." Dimitri said in the passenger seat.

"Dimitri you're just jealous that you have not been attacked by a bear and lived." Yuri retorted.

As the Argument got more intense I just looked out the window. The Outskirts of New York weren't as interesting as the City itself. Just a bunch of small towns with some farms and a ton of houses. I don't see how people can live without any form of ambition or drive to become greater than what they are. Makes no sense. Probably because some people just aren't smart enough to figure out that a good years of hard work does more than plowing crops all day long.

"Ma'am?"

I looked over to the front of the S Class Mercedes Benz, and saw Dimitri looking at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry did you say something? I wasn't paying attention." I replied with a bored look on my face.

Dimitri smiled, "Yes, I said what was the building number for where we're going? We are almost to the Expressway to New York City."

"Building A, Room 49, 4th floor, 5th room on the left." I said in a bored fashion, then resumed looking out the window of the Mercedes Benz.

Dimitri turned around and resumed talking to Yuri about something in Russian. I looked at Dimitri and examined him thoroughly. Dimitri was wearing a white Gucci button up with a black jacket, black Gucci dress pants, with Gucci Shoes. The man loves Gucci if you haven't noticed.

Yuri however was wearing a silk blue button up with a black jacket, black pants which happen to be Calvin Klein and some black shoes. Both men were equipped with a M9 pistol and 3 mags for reload, 2 knives each, and 2 machine guns in the trunk for emergencies.

I suppose that I should explain the guns and what's going on.

I'm Delison Led, I bet some of you are like NO WAY and the rest are like -.- what's so special about the name? Well I'm Russian Mafia to be blunt with you, my father is one of the high bosses in the mafia so I'm his heir so I must be able to succeed him. So I became an excellent diplomat, a skilled computer hacker, and I'm probably the most intelligent girl in Russia. (Who knows bottom line is I'm a fucking genius) My father is Sasha Led, head of Yakutsk territory and mafia.

WOO! Mouth full huh? Now! My father sent me to New York for business matters that really aren't your business so I'm on my way there now. Anything else really isn't yo-

"What the?" Yuri says.

Black smoke curled up out of the hood of the Mercedes.

"No way, shes new! How can there be a problem?!" Dimitri yelled pissed off.

I leaned forward. "Pull over to the side of that curb, it really isn't that busy in this part of New York so we should be good."

"Yes Ma'am." Yuri says and obeys my command.

When we parked over the side of the road, Yuri and Dimitri got out to see whats wrong with the hood while I leaned against a wall nearby.

Something was wrong though, New York was itself seemed quiet, we weren't inside of it yeah but the out cities were just…. Dead. I looked over to my left and froze.

Blood…

On the wall there was a blood smear, fresh the smell was new and it was sliding down the wall to the ground.

"Wow, ok the belt is completely torn up, other than that I don't see a problem." Yuri said while staring into the hood.

I looked around, trash billowed into the street, nobody was walking around, not a single car could be heard. Utter silence.

"Quiet huh? Weird if you ask me. They said New York never sleeps, guess they lie." Dimitri chuckled.

"No, it never sleeps, something isn't right." I said, drawing out my own M9 pistol. Yuri, Dimitri, forget the truck we're going to the building, Guns out, eyes sharp. Something VERY wrong here. There's Blood over on that wall."

I started to scan the area for any sign of life.

"Delison, we can't just pull our gun out in broad daylight, we will get arrested." Yuri said.

I gave him a hard look.

They both drew their guns and proceeded forward to the building which was 2 blocks away. My heart hammered against my chest as we moved closer to the building. I still didn't see anyone, I fixed my hair into ponytail and took two deep breaths and made the order for Dimitri and Yuri to breach the building.

1

2

3

"Breach"

Right when Yuri kicked the door, it just flew inside, as if it wasn't even attached. Then a horde of people swarmed out of the building right into Yuri and Dimitri.

**Raphael POV**

"Hey Raphael do you think there will be a lot of zombies at Wal-Mart?" one of the scavengers asked nervously.

I looked at him and said "There's a lot of them everywhere. New York especially, now that it has fallen. People still don't know that it has fallen or that there is a zombie apocalypse going on. Comms went down, along with TV, electricity, running water. Whole 9 miles kid."

"How can people not know that there's a zombie apocalypse going on?" a different scavenger asked, a brown haired kid, probably 14.

"Some small towns don't realize it yet, when internet and stuff got hit, most people probably thought it was just a problem with a satellite and thought it would be repaired. Then when cities fell, Cell Phones were immediately after. No one had time to announce a Zombie Apocalypse man. Believe me… I know." I replied.

"Huh", the kid said then looked out the back of the transport truck.

I looked over at my watch and saw it read 6:20, we had gathered all the supplies we needed but wanted to check out Walmart first to see if it was slammed with zombies, if not then were going to grab some ammo for fun.

I leaned back against the wall of the transport and look over at my Best friend, Kyuro Daitoryu, or Sky. Sky was his nickname because his eyes were like the sky and he had a scar on his forehead that read Sky in Japanese. He was a bit thin, you could tell that he was fit though, due to his legs and if he lifted his shirt up, he had some abs starting to come in. So he was pretty agile guy. His hair was black, droopy and messy and had this one long piece of hair that touched his nose for some reason. He had a scar on his left eye that looked pretty badass to me.

Sky and I are best friends, we both ended up at Ft Wayne in the same way pretty much. (I'll explain Ft. Wayne later :D) We hit it off right off the bat when he wandered in alone. Tears down his face that was a year ago. He's older than me, he's 22? I think and I'm 17 so yeah he older. We both specialized in close hand combat and preferred knives over anything else so we just sort of grew into friends until the point where we trust each other's back. Now we both do runs with the scavengers, guard them and kill any zombies we see without jeopardizing the mission.

Like now for instance.

I drew one of my 2 long knives, which I found in a Pawn shop, in a wealthy district. Both knives were custom made and were half the length of a standard sword.

I began to look at my blade and examine it for the 14th Trillionth time, to pass the time. It was boring when no one said anything. It was just dead crew full of sadness pretty much.

Then I heard a noise. A cars engine, very very very faint, no one else budged not even Sky, which scared me because he was very sharp, but his eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping.

I still heard the car, then as we passed another block I saw it, black car. Very nice if I may add. It then stopped, engine shutting off. I looked into the building to the left and saw zombies on the inside walking to the sound of the shutdown car.

"Oh no..." I mutter.

I dashed out of the transport as it was moving and yelled, "GO! I'll meet you at the base! I'll be fine!"

I turned and dashed into the nearby building and drew my 2 long knives.

Fallen and Revive were their names.

I looked around the room quickly, seeing 5 zombies all shuffling towards the back door which led to the street with the black Mercedes. I Instantly threw Revive into the head of the lead zombie headed to the back door and dashed forward stabbing Fallen into the head of the last zombie. I rolled to my right and cut the head off of the 2nd zombie and grabbed Revive from the head of a Zombie's head. The last two lucky zombies happened to both be males, and one was missing a jaw and left arm while the other looked like his entire inside gut was torn out and eaten.

I cut off the right arm of the 1st one and sliced the head off of the other one.

I took 2 deep breaths and rushed out the back door of the building.

3

2

1

BREACH!

I saw 3 people outside a large apartment building with guns drawn. 2 of which were wearing black suits, how weird, and the other was wearing a pink dress that reached her thighs, black tights, white shirt thing, and some white sneakers. She was obviously a female and her light blonde her and pale skin shined out against the world saying HELLO!

Then the two guys in suits kicked the door in and ran headlong into a group of Zombies which happily began to chew them apart.

"AHH! RUN!" one of them screamed as he was pulled deeper into the black interior of the building.

The other man who was getting attacked then yelled, "RUN! GO! YURI! NOOO-"

His voice was cut mid speech as his throat was torn out by a female zombie.

The girl backed up slowly, she had dropped her gun and was trembling.

I couldn't let her die.

The Zombies began to rush toward her.

She falls down on the concrete.

I Rush Forward.

Zombies lunge downward towards the girl.

**Delison POV**

The unhuman things had eaten Yuri and Dimitri, their screams rocked into my head. I fell on the ground. My Death was assured. There was nowhere to run. There was easily 10 or 15 things rushing at me.

Funny, I never even had a serious relationship with another boy. Oh how I wish I wasn't a virgin, lived the rich life and this is my punishment for being feared among the common people in Russia.

The lead thing fell downward toward me then… Blood splattered everywhere and a head rolled forward into my lap.

I stood gaping at the head, I looked up to see a dark shadow slice into the horde of monsters and slice there limbs into nothing. The Shadow ducked as a monster tried to attack him from behind. He wiped around and sliced his legs out from under it and stabbed downward into its head. The Shadow then stood up slowly and sliced into the approaching monsters heads and spewed blood everywhere. As the last monster fell, the shadow turned around, slinging its swords to the ground cleaning its blades clean of blood. It sheathed the blades and approached. I crawled backwards trying to get away from the Dark creature that slayed the things that kill Yuri and Dimitri.

"Hey, relax. Don't worry I'm here to help, I thought it was obvious since I saved you but I guess not. I'm Raphael." Raphael extended his hand to help me up.

I took his hand and looked into his deep, dark brown eyes. They looked so kind that it was like a teddy bear.

"Thanks, I'm Delison. Or Del for short if ya want." I said nervously.

Why am I nervous?! I'm never nervous! Is it because it's a boy? GOSH GET A GRIP!

"We should hide somewhere. I cleared out the small building over there on my way over here so we can hide there until tomorrow then we can head to my safe haven Yeah?

I nodded solemnly and grabbed my M9 that I dropped and followed Raphael to the building across the Street.

Raphael's dark black hair was swept out of his eyes, while his olive skin was standing out that he was probably Italian, Greek or from western Turkey. At least his ancestors were or maybe he was, I don't know. He was pretty tall, 6'0 or maybe taller I can't tell. Raphael was wearing black jeans, a black v neck, a beanie was in his back pocket, he had on black vans so that's why he probably he looked like a shadow.

We entered the building cautiously and went into the master bedroom, which probably was the owners room. I tapped Raphael's shoulder and motioned for him to look in the kitchen while I checked the bedroom.

Raphael went into the kitchen, checked the bedroom slowly and saw nothing.

"Clear." I said softly

I looked over at the doorway to the kitchen and heard nothing. Then a bang and a thud. I rushed into the Kitchen gun drawn and looked into the scared face of Raphael with a piece of bread in his hand and peanut butter on a butter knife in his other hand, while the peanut butter was on the ground rolling around.

"What Are You DOING?!" I said to him slightly pissed. "A sandwich seriously? God you're an idiot!"

Raphael smiled slyly and ate the piece of bread with butter and went into the bedroom, locking the front door and blocking it with some small furniture and laid on the one bed in the room.

"Oh? Where am I supposed to sleep? The Floor?" I said angry.

Raphael merely scooted over and opened the covers for me.

OH MY GOD… No no no no no no no…

Raphael looked at me expectantly.

I can't let him think I'm some push over so I got into bed next to him and put my back against his chest. Our hearts beating in unison rather fast then he wrapped his arm around my waist. After a while I got comfortable and fell into a blissful sleep.

When I awoke that morning Raphael was sitting in the corner, looking at his two blades.

"Hey", he said softly "Sleep well?"

I stretched, and looked at Raphael, his hair now slightly messy.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I asked.

He grinned, "11:39"

My mouth dropped. Wow must have been tired.

"Come on. We have to get to my Safe Haven today, before everyone begins to freak out. Yeah?"

I nod and decide at that moment that I owe Raphael my life and that I love him. I barely know him and I've lived a Very spoiled life but he's the one boy whom I love dearly.

"Yeah" I say with a Grin "let's get going!"

**SO! Chapter 1 is finished :D ok so some of you are like OMFG where's my character?! There coming! Lol I have my plot set up yeah? So trust me! Yuri and Dimitri you are now on the Fallen List. I'm sorry, you were great men, even if you were Mafia. **

**SO! OC submissions is still OPEN. Send away! REVIEW! RATE! LOVE! Go ahead and give me good ideas! Tell me some things you think will be a good idea! Don't be scared! You're only my minions :D haha**

**GREEK MENACE OUT PEEPS :D **

**Fallen List **

**Yuri- Russian Mafia**

**Dimitri- Russian Mafia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 **

**Awakening**

**Hello my minions! So Chapter 2 is now out and is longer than the 1****st**** one! I'm sorry for its short length but I have EVERYTHING planned out, don't worry! So, I got great feedback last chapter! Keep it coming guys! It's a perfect motivator. Oh! OC IS CLOSED! Now what's next? Hmmm you will have to read to find out ;) **

**Serena POV**

"Oi! Stay alert, transports coming back! Guns up! Stay Alert!" I yelled to the tower guards.

They never pay any attention, they just smoke, and talk up there. Never doing their duty. Even my platoon has gotten lazier then before. Rather sad, if you ask me. Only Chester and my squad leaders do their duty to the letter, I guess Ft. Wayne is like that, with so many idle people the soldiers get lazy especially since there's walls now.

Well I suppose I should explain myself. I'm lieutenant Serena Williams, head of the 3rd Battalion 7th Marine Division. As well as Co-Commander with Lieutenant Chester Sanders of the 4th Battalion 8th Marine Division. I went to West Point for military training so I know what I'm doing. I got sent here to help the influx of refugees from New England area and now that the government is pretty much dead (that I know of) we just do our own thing here.

Ft. Wayne is a fort on the New York/ Pennsylvania border, a rather decent size fort, we have a our own generators here that generate its own electricity that we have refugees work on. So we do have power but ONLY for lights and other stuff of importance.

When Chester and I took command here we decided to divide the fort into sections. Worker section, Military section, HQ section, farming section, industrial/scientific section. Each area is where the people live and work. Military is divided into US Troops who guard the fort and those who go out and fight and get resources. HQ is where our leaders all live and decide on what to do. That's where I reside.

So, our fort is been around for 1 year since the outbreak. We have about 2,000 people that are here. NYC was surrounded and pretty much declared a dead zone so was Philadelphia when it fell so we get quite a few zombies around here. Rather annoying.

"Lt. Williams," someone said behind me, "Transport reports in 200 canned food. 16 cases of water. Successful run Ma'am."

I turned around and eye the 20 year old man trying to stand at attention. He was a Scav.

Scav's are the people who aren't US Troops but live in the military section. They outnumber our military troops about 4 to 1.

"Well done then, any casualties?" I ask, giving him my command face.

"Well no casualties Ma'am but they reported one missing," he said nervously.

I raised an eyebrow. Who could go missing? Probably a newbie Scavenger, there was a good number of them on that expedition.

"Who?" I ask calmly.

"Raphael Durmont," he said, still nervous.

I freeze, but only for a second.

"Ok, go back and help with the unloading of supplies." I said quickly, with a wave of my hand.

Raphael is missing? Impossible, he's one of our best how can he go missing? He can't die, he's too good. No, anyone can die out there. No matter how good. Or maybe I'm jumping to conclusions, but still… I'll have to ask sky. He was there. Raph and he are as close as cereal and milk.

I walk over to the Transport vehicle, where a group of soldiers were unloading all the supplies gained in the looting. Sky was leaning on a stack of boxes looking at the Sky. Ironic?

"Sky, Where's Raphael?" I ask, with a concerned expression on my face.

Sky said nothing, he merely gripped his knives and shook his head. His hair was still slightly messy and as he shook his head it didn't help.

Hmmm he's probably just pissed but he doesn't speak much anyways. I went over to a group of younger looking teens who were on the expedition.

"Raphael, Where is he?" I ask fiercely.

"He err… jumped out of the transport on the way back. I'm not sure why. He said he will be back and for us to proceed to the base." One answered nervously.

"Good, go help unload. Now." I command begin my march to the HQ building to discuss the report with the other officers and the disappearance of Raphael.

Why would he run off?

**Diana POV **

"Rose hurry up with that soup! We got dinner one coming in 15 minutes!" One of the chefs yelled at me.

"Sorry!" I said with a panicked expression. I began to pour soup into bowls and hand them to the other cooks to distribute to the people outside in the cafeteria. After about an hour or so of giving food to people, I ran over to clean up my station and head out to go see if Dante was ready to go give our document to Lt. Williams.

Oh where are my manners, I'm Diana Rose! HOLA! So I have to explain the document. Dante and I, well mostly me, wrote a long letter of why I deserve to be moved to the military district of the fort. They have me as a cook but I'm just not about that life SO Dante, whom is a solider and one of my best friends agreed to support me in talking to Lt. Williams!

I rushed over to the military section of the Fort and ran into barracks 3 to see if Dante was there. Sure enough Dante was there, sleeping, rather loudly. His Snoring was like a bull horn.

"Umm Dante?" I said while I poked him.

His short hair was slightly muffled and his arms were slightly sweaty so he probably just got done working. It was getting late too so I had to hurry up and give this document to Lt. Williams before she goes into HQ.

"Hmm?" Dante said softly and groggy.

"We have to turn in the Document man. Get up. Rapido!" I say anxiously.

Dante sits up and rubs his head slowly.

"Yeah, yeah ok…" he says.

He gets up, and reveals his shirtless, muscular form.

Oh My… he was ripped. Hardcore. I knew he worked out and all but wow…

He put on a green T-shirt and motioned for me to head outside.

"Excited much?" he said with a grin.

"Yeah a little, I hope she accepts it. I HATE being a cook, I mean I know how to fire a gun and-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Your father taught you and stuff. Yadda Yadda Yadda." He interrupted.

He was grinning big so I punched him on the arm.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" he said with a fake look of pain on his face.

I smirked at him, "Cus you interrupted me!"

He just laughed and looked ahead.

"Oh well there's Lt. Right there! YO LT!" Dante yelled.

The Lt. looked like she was in a daze but when Dante yelled her name, she instantly switched to command mode.

"Johnson, I've told you about calling me Lt. It's Lt. Williams. If you do it again you will we moved to the workers section. Understood?" she said fiercely.

"Yes Ma'am," Dante said with a grin.

"So, what did you need me for?" Lt. Williams said rather quickly.

I hadn't realized that she was asking me.

"I had a document of transition Ma'am," I said, rubbing my ring on my finger.

The Lt. raised an eyebrow, "transfer? Where?"

"Military Ma'am." I say proudly.

Dante then spoke up," she's good Ma'am. I've seen her shoot. Finer than most. Not as good as me but still excellent, and can defend herself very well."

Wow, Dante really threw me out there. I hope he didn't blow it but I feel great that he stuck up for me. It feels… nice.

The Lt. Read over the transfer, but something told me that she wasn't actually reading it. Her eyes were staring into space looking at the paper. Something was bothering her.

"Ma'am you ok?" I ask cautiously.

She snapped back into reality. "Yeah, yeah just got some stuff on my mind." She replied, rubbing her eyes.

"So? Do I get moved?" I ask.

"Yes, but one wrong move and you're moving back to a cook. Understood?" she says with her eyes glaring into my soul.

"Yes Ma'am!" I say gleefully.

"Good, report into barracks 5. Tell the squad leader that your apart of the team now." She commands then walks towards the HQ.

Dante was grinning big, and I was squealing like a little girl. Nothing can ruin this moment now!

"Yo Sky!"

Sky was walking to the HQ rather quickly and Marise Sekihara right behind him.

Sky looked over at us and gave a brief nod then jogged over to the HQ building.

"Well, what's his problem?" Dante asks Mari.

She looked pained.

I walked over and looked at her expectantly.

"Raphael is MIA. He never came back to the Fort. "

Right then, I knew the fort was in for a huge problem.

Their best fighter was MIA, and he was a huge influence in this camp, especially for the Scavs. They were looked down on and mocked by US troops, until Raphael stopped them. Raphael is a hero here, Went on every mission he could and saved more lives than anyone can remember. Of Course, Sky probably is wanting to get an elite team to go and look for him.

"No, Sky wouldn't let Raph go Missing." Dante said, while shaking his head.

Mari shook her head, "the others said he was asleep and he jumped out of the transport suddenly and ran off yelling for the others to get to the base."

"Sky is probably going to ask HQ to get a search team sent to look for him," I said.

"Well count me in!" Dante yelled. "SKY, IM IN BRO!"

Sky looked back, almost reaching the door to the HQ, and raised a hand in the air. It meant yes. He did that when he was far away or trying to be quiet in combat.

"Dante, I'm in as well," I say determined.

"Sky will need me, sooooo I'm in too!" Mari says with a smile, her long hair blowing in the wind and her red baggy pants fluttering.

We all cheered then and celebrated for our expedition to retrieve our good friend.

"Haha, I don't think so…" a voice said behind us.

We all turned around. Lt. Sander's was standing there, his short buzz cut and buff arms shining out as a beacon saying "IM MILITARY FOOL!"

"What do you mean?" I say slowly.

"I won't allow a wasted expedition on a futile attempt to find a BOY who wasn't smart enough to stay in the transport on the way home. Besides, he caused problems for the military anyways," the Lt said with a grin.

Lt. Sanders used to be a nice man, he used to be like , his fiancée, but when the disaster hit, he slowly became cruel and harsh and wanted a military takeover of . Raphael and his group of Scavs stopped that. They led a protest against the military and they formed equal districts and the HQ gave up on that dream. Sanders didn't though. He HATED Raphael with a dark evil for his insurrection of their takeover. Ever since then, Sanders and a good majority of the US Troops all wanted the military to be leaders of the camp and so bullied the Scavs, Raphael and ANYONE who supported their dreams. The workers, Farmers and industrial/Science sections tended to stay out of the big argument so military and HQ dealt with the problem.

Dante bit his lip, and said nothing. Mari just looked down and nodded. I looked him dead in the eye showing my hatred for him and turned to walk away.

"Humph. Fools" Sanders muttered as he walked away from us.

"Hey wait!" Dante shouted to me as I marched to my barracks.

"Hey, ignore him he's just a little bitch." Dante said with a frown on his face.

"Yeah," Mari put her hand on my shoulder and smiled "He's just a little asshole who can't face the fact that Raphael isn't a pushover."

I sigh. "Yeah, I'm going to bed, I'm beat. Tell me anything that happens ok?"

Dante and Mari nodded.

I walked into my barracks, told the squad leader about my transfer and went to sleep.

I had a feeling I was gonna need it.

**Alice POV**

**2 days later**

"All Passengers, we're docking at an Airfield in New York State. If you don't know where this is then WELCOME TO THE UNITED STATES!"

The pilot was trying to lighten the mood since we left Britain. When the outbreak hit in London and spread into the entire nation, I was in a boarding school in London, doing my usual high school things, homework, boys, my career but when zombie started to take over the country, my family got on a C130 Hercules transport with some, friends and other survivors and flew to the USA for refuge. We decided to land in New York since NYC is there but we wanted to avoid the traffic and hustle, bustle of the city that never sleep and decided to land on a nearby airfield on the New York/Pennsylvania border. It was operated by a military Fort call Ft. Wayne but I overheard the pilot and copilot talk about unable to establish contact but they seemed intent on landing there anyways.

"All Passengers buckle your seat belts and hold on, we are now landing at the airfield of the US of A!" the pilot said gleefully.

I had my light brown hair tucked into a bun and had on black skinnies, white singlet with a black waterproof jacket on and black shoes.

I looked over at my father who was holding my hand firmly while my mother, whom was the Co-Pilot landed the plane.

When we landed, our two military personnel on board, which we recused and let aboard, go outside first to see if it was safe.

When they gave the all clear sign, we left our bags aboard and headed outside to get some air. My Mother came outside the plane and kissed my father.

"You did great honey," my father said.

I walked over, "Hey mom? Why did we land here and not D.C.?"

My mother's face darkened.

"Fuel baby. Now go while I talk with your father ok?"

I headed off into the plane mumbling to myself and sat back in my seat and tried to go to sleep for a bit.

"Get Inside! Hurry!"

I jumped awake, my eyes were unfocused and It was pretty dark outside. I stood up and stumbled to the door.

What was going on?

When my eyes cleared I saw my answer. A large group of zombies were running out of the tower of the airfield, wait no… those weren't all zombies, some were my family.

"NO!" I ran forward, trying to reach my family and friends whom were being attacked. I kicked the nearest zombie in the head who was eating a man, it must have been one of the two soldiers because he had a gun. I grabbed the gun and shot the zombie in the head before I could stop myself.

"MOM! DAD! Where are you?!" I screamed.

All around me was death, and blood. My family and friends must have went inside the tower and stumbled into a horde of zombies.

And now were all going to die. I fell to my knees,

VROOM!

I turned around and saw a huge green military transport truck drive right behind all the carnage and out the back popped out an Asian with Blue eyes, black messy hair and 2 knives and a big buff guy with short hair holding a sub machine gun.

They started to wreak havoc upon the zombies who were attacking us.

"Are you all right?"

I looked away from the carnage of the battle around me and look over to a girl with a Hispanic look to her.

"Uh…"

"I'm Diana, here come on we can help you." She said softly.

She held her hand out and smiled.

I had no other choice so I grabbed her hand and he hauled me up to my feet and rushed me over to the green transport truck, setting me inside and ran back to join the fight.

I sat there saying nothing. Ignoring the other Asian girl who was already in the truck, having taken someone else on my plane inside, and just sitting there frozen.

After a while, the people returned and gathered us all outside the transport to see what happened, who we were, etc.

"So, who are you?" the buff white man said.

"Diana." I mumble.

"Ok, so where did you guys come from in that plane?" he asked.

"Britain."

"Why here?" he asked suspiciously

"Don't know."

"Dante leave her be, its obvious that she doesn't want to be bothered. She just lost almost everyone in her group!" the Hispanic said angrily.

She put her hand around my shoulder and led me to the transport.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly.

"Fort Wayne. One of the few safe havens on the East coast."

I laid my head against the wall of the green transport and dozed off. Right before I fell asleep I heard something interesting.

"Don't worry Sky, we will find Raphael, we just missed him this time. He didn't see the giant army of zombies coming at him so don't….

Then I dozed off.

**PAST 2 Weeks before Raphael is MIA (third person)**

Raphael hated the fact that sanders was making him do all these scouting missions of the area, it was just because he hated him. No other reason. Raphael was concidering leaving but decided against it due to the fact that the scavs needed him.

He stumbled along the woodland edge looking in the woods, rather bored when he heard something.

Crack…

Raphael drew his long knives and looked around. He saw nothing, right as he was relaxing though… WAP!

Raphael stumbled backwards and fell into a dying tree and it snapped and they both tumbled to the ground. Raphael rubbed his sore head and looked at his side. He was bleeding, he had been shot. Raphael instantly looked ahead of him and saw 2 guys walking forward rather quickly with their pistols drawn.

"Who are you?" Raphael demanded, as he staggered to stand up.

The one on the left answered, "Sanders says hello"

Then Raphael instantly understood everything that would happen next.

They would fire, kill him, say he was killed by zombies, take over the fort into a military gov. and then he would be king. All they had to do was kill Raphael.

Raphael threw his long knife right into the man on the left and stabbed the man on the right with the other.

All right after he said hello. No hesitation.

Raphael stumbled back into camp, the others bandaged him up.

Sanders was making a move, a big one. He couldn't afford to fuck up now.

**Sanders POV (2 days before Raphael's MIA)**

Sanders marched into HQ, went into his room, locked the door and opened his drawer.

Inside was a note.

"**6 days away until arrival, got full army platoons ready and armed to help retake fort. Lets take back our nation." **

Sanders had no intention of saving USA, only to rule as a king.

**CHAPTER 2 is DONE! WOOOOOOOO 5 hours straight on this haha. So? LIKE IT? HATE IT? Tell me guys! It is longer and I feel it is a lot better than my 1****st**** don't worry we will see Raphael and Delison again! But yeah WOOOOO! REVIEW! Oh guys OC submission is closed ok? NO MORE! **

**Greek Menace out peeps :D**


	4. Chapter EXTRA

**EXTRA! **

**SO! Sorry guys this isn't a chapter! I had to do a project allllll day today :/ and Thursday night I should be able to post the next chapter. *hides behind table as angry fans rush into my house* IM SORRY! At least I post a chapter every day :D so that's something yeah? Anyways I need everyone's opinion on this next thing. I NEED TEAMS! Who is going to be with who? For example:**

**Team 1- Raphael, Delison, Diana**

**Team 2: Sky, Dante, Mari'**

**This will help me decide HOW people are going to show themselves for who they really are ok? SOOOOO answer them VIA REVIEWING ok? Awesome! And send me your personal thoughts on relationships, what do you think will happen. The whole 9 yards. HOWEVER! I do have a very very small chapter on a surprise guest…..**

**Kenab POV**

They promised me freedom, they promised me the ability to forget my scarred past. They lied, they scarred me even more. They got my foster parents killed and all my friends as well. They will pay with blood. I swear it.

I turned from my fireplace and slowly opened the doors to the Grand Hall. The Grand Hall was a massive theater which is in the city of Philadelphia. The Grand Hall can seat up to 50,000 people at once, however we only filled about 100 or so. I looked at the rag tag group of survivors that barely managed to escape Fort Wayne with their lives. They all didn't have a home until I had stepped up against the forts evil ways. We ran to philadephia in order to avoid the scavengers and US Troops from running into us, but now we are ready.

I walked to the center of the stage, centering my large black shoulders and holding my chin high.

"My brothers and Sisters!" My African accent was cutting it pretty thick today.

"We all thought we had a home, safe from the infected horde that has ravaged the ways we lived. We thought we had a leader who could lead us to the glory of the human race… BUT NO! Our Leaders threw us aside when we needed them the most and left us to starve, the military killed 19 of our brothers and sisters and let us beg until they were bored and still shot us. Fort Wayne is not a safe haven, no… it is a hell hole that must be destroyed and led by a new leader!

The large group of rag tag warriors were now standing and howling their battle cry.

"We will destroy any member of the Fort! Today WE DECLARE WAR!"

The Warriors then cheered, "TO WAR!"

Our screams could be heard throughout the night as we partied at our hidden fortress in the middle of Philadelphia.

**6 hours later, at 3:00 AM**

I laid in my bed, my head swimming with the party and women from the celebration. I looked over at my lamp and was about to turn it off when I heard a soft knock.

"Who is it?"

The stranger at the door had no reply.

I got up and went to the door and there stood a man with short pale blond hair, wearing a black suit and had his M9 showing in his belt.

"He said he wants his daughter back. He ordered you to use any means necessary. Get her back. Sasha's tracker showed his daughter to be in New York with the one known as Raphael."

Then the man walked away.

I grunted. I knew Raphael. The only I could get to him was by one way. I had to kill my arch nemesis. SKY, your dead.

**Holy fuck… **

**Guys im too scared to say anything else… **

**GREEK MENACE OUT! DX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**The Storm**

**Hey guys! Greek Menace here with CHAPTER 4! I got the teams now! Id like to thank everyone who is reviewing on every chapter, and wish to personally thank all of you. Everyone else, PLZ review! It makes my day a lot better, I almost cried one time. NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**Delison POV, 1 day before Sky finds Alice**

"Stay down and don't say a word."

We were crouched behind a green dumpster in an alley way on the outskirts of NYC. Nowadays, everything smells of death and decay but the smell of garbage still smells horrible to me so it took me all my willpower to not gag openly.

Raphael had spotted a large group of zombies in the middle of the street and we ran over to the side of the alley way to get out of their sight.

"How many do you see?" I asked softly.

Raphael leaned out gently, his dark hair blowing back due to the wind, and growled quietly.

"Easily 30 or 40. We're going to have to find a way around."

I looked over to the other end of the alley.

"That way leads off somewhere. Maybe it can go around the zombies?"

Raphael turned around and grinned.

"Great thinking Del. Here take Revive and go look around that corner of the alley way and tell me what you see. I'll watch the zombie horde and see if they do anything."

I stood up smiling and jogged softly over to the corner of the alley way.

_I can't believe Raphael trusts me enough to handle weapons around him! That's great, maybe trust is building now…_

I leaned against the corner and peeked around it and saw no signs of life, just trash and a random dirty shirt.

_Awesome! _

"Raph, its clear," I whispered to him softly.

Raphael looked over and headed over to where I was and patted my shoulders.

"If we keep this up we'll be out of the outskirts in 20 minutes instead of an hour yeah?" Raphael said to me smiling."

We ran through the long alley way which easily cut us past 4 blocks and we ended up into an Expressway exiting area of an Interstate. There was 3 gas stations, a Zaxby's, Subway, a tunnel into the train area, and a lot of abandoned cars. No signs of any undead.

Raphael looked around the area for a while, in the meantime I looked at all the cars that were abandoned. There was some nice cars, not the best, my father Sasha had some BEAUTIFUL cars being rich and all. There was about 10 fords, 3 chevy's, a weird looking Honda, and some others that I didn't recognize.

"Ok, it seems to be clear, no lurking zombies. I'll go up the middle between the cars and you go around the left side, closer to the gas stations, ignore the restaurants on the right ok?"

I nodded and gripped Revive roughly. Then Raphael brushed my cheek with his thumb.

"Relax, we're going to get out of this and get to my safe haven. I won't let anything happen to you. I Promise."

I looked into his dark brown eyes and his tanned skin, and felt a strong beating In my chest.

_Omg, he just makes you feel so needed and useful. He's just an overall great leader, he probably does this to everyone… or does he? Is he doing this to me because he likes me? NO… he just met me how can he like me? _

I blushed hard and began my jog over to the left area of the herd of cars leaving Raphael back at the entrance of the alley way smiling to himself.

I ran over to the left side of the cars and crouched behind one and watched Raphael walk slowly into the mess of cars.

"Ughhh…"

I turned around holding Revive high, but there was nothing there.

_I could have sworn I heard something…_

I turned back around matching Raphael's pace watching his back and mine as well, just in case something attacks me. We looked about halfway into the car, in my opinion, just another 10 more minutes and we should be home free into the countryside like Raphael wants.

"AHHHH!"

I turned around and began scanning the three gas stations surrounding my back side. I didn't see anything though? Where was the scream at?

I looked at Raphael and he looked equally confused, I pointed to the country side ahead. He got the message, "let's hurry and get out."

I started running to the countryside out of the cars and into a long road that led to fields of wheat and grass and in the distance a Green looking vehicle was headed our way, it looked a good ways off, probably about 8 minutes but I can wait for that.

"Hey Raphael lo-"

I turned around but Raphael wasn't there, he was on the other side of the cars carrying a person and behind them was the HUGE horde zombies, all staggering and running for blood?

**Raphael POV**

Shit, someone's in trouble.

I looked at the restaurants to see if I could anyone but I didn't see anyone. I looked at Del, to see if she saw anything but she looked confused. She started pointing to the countryside then she started to run to our destination.

_I can't leave anyone to die. Not like this, not when I can help them._

I turned around to see if anything was around and surely enough there was a little girl crouched in the middle of the street crying and behind her approaching was a group of undead.

I started sprinting to the little girl throwing Fallen to the nearest zombie, which impaled it in the head.

"Hey don't cry. It will be ok!"

I grabbed before she could say anything else and grabbed Fallen from the zombies head and started to rush towards Del who was already at the country area waiting for me. Waving at me to hurry.

_God, she's beautiful_

_NOT NOW BRAIN_

That was a random thought, and wasn't the time for it even though I agreed completely. I started to weave in between the cars and jog with the little girl crying in my arms. I saw a vehicle approaching though, it was green and had a US military symbol on the side.

_Sky, you sly dog. I knew you'd come!_

The green truck slammed on its brakes and pulled over to the side, Del had her sword raised and was gripping her M9 behind her back.

"DEL, THEIR FRIENDS!" I screamed loudly.

She looked at me then looked at the people jumping out of the truck. She put the sword down and let go of her pistol. I could see Sky hop out of the truck first and start sprinting over to me, hopping over cars. Trying to make his way to me.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRR!"

Sky froze.

He was staring at something behind me.

I stopped and turned around.

_Fuck, a Rhino…_

The rhino was a large deformed beast that is probably from multiple dead humans that fuse together in a huge beast. They were hard to kill, headshots don't worry. You needed to destroy the entire head for it to go down.

"Raphael! Let's go!" Sky yelled.

That jogged me out of my frozen state and I started to sprint. The little girl had stopped crying and was absolutely still in my arms. Sky was running alongside me and at the truck, Dante, who had a huge machine gun, was shooting at the Rhino.

It only seemed to anger it. Rhino yelled and started to rush into the cars.

500 feet.

Sky had taken the girl and reached the truck and was getting everyone inside.

400 feet.

Dante was trying to get the truck to start but to no avail.

300 feet.

I reached the truck and it wasn't starting. I locked eyes with Del.

"Don't you even-"she started but I was already gone.

200 feet.

I ran straight towards the Rhino shooting it with my pistol and then turning right I saw the sign to subway and ran towards it.

"RAPH!" Delison yelled.

I sacrificed a small glace behind me and saw Delison and 2 other guys rushing out of the truck after me.

That small glance resulted in a smash.

DOOOSH!

I got knocked aside by the rhino which was closing in on me. I fell against the side of the car. I was probably near the end of the car herd and I could see the grand army of zombies just getting inside of it.

BOOM…

BOOM..

The Rhinos steps were closing in on me. I looked over at Sky, Dante and Diana? When did she get here? Huh weird…

"RUN! SKY! GO BACK! GO!" I screamed.

Diana and some other girl who I couldn't see all that well grabbed Sky and pulled him back into the truck as he fought to get out. Dante finally got the truck to start and they Drove off back to the Countryside. Sky screaming the whole way…

_As long as he and Delison are safe…_

GRRRR…

The Rhino stood above me, his fowl stench clogging up my nose with poison and clenching up my eyes with poisonous waves of rotted flesh. His eyes, they weren't even eye's anymore… they were rotted away.

I tried to move over but my side screamed in pain. I think I broke a rib. I couldn't lift up Fallen.

_This was it… my death… Alec… my brother I can't wait to see you…_

His foot loomed above me and it went crashing down…

SLOOSH!

I opened my eyes and saw the Rhino foot an inch from my face, and his eyes looking at its deformed chest.

BOOM!

The rhino's chest exploded and behind him was the one and only Delison.

"Touch my boyfriend and I'll make your death even more painful."

_Boyfriend… Nice…_

Then darkness took over me.

**Chris POV 1 hour later**

Its been an hour now and carrying Raphael has been a nightmare, but the worst part was the Russian girl. She was always yelling at me and my friend James to "BE CAREFUL!" "WATCH HIS SIDE!"

Woman I got this! James and I didn't have to jump out and help you fight that godforsaken beast. If it wasn't for my grenade on my belt that you stole, then Raphael would be a splattered mess.

On the other hand, she kept James and I alive while we carried Raphael, she was using both of Raphael's swords and was slaying any zombie in her path, no matter the numbers.

"Look, over there. A building with its door opened. Let's go. Stay on my ass understood?"  
>"Yeah yeah… Just go," James said with a grumpy attitude.<p>

The Russian glared at him then ran across the empty road into the 1 floor ratty building.

After a couple of minutes, Delison came out and gave the all clear sign and we headed in.

The building was a mess. I think it used to be a small diner/home but I couldn't tell. On the entrance there was tables and the other half was a mini home with a bed and a bottle of water.

"Set him next to the bed carefully." Delison told me and James.

I grumbled something about bossy euro girls and set him down carefully.

"WELL! I going to go to bed, im tired and my legs are sore SO GOOD NIGHT!" James announced loudly.

Sure enough, he plopped down on the ground and went to sleep.

Delison looked absolutely pissed. She just glared at him.

"Go check around the house before it gets dark, ill go see if I can barricade this place up." Delison growled.

The blonde haired woman was staring at Raphael so I grabbed my pistol and headed outside.

I can't even understand girls, especially that one. I thought I could get her but NOOOOOO SIR she was a total Bitch. I feel bad for Raphael being stuck with her. I mean she's a total Psycho, a nutcased lunatic on drugs. No questions asked.

I heard a noise to my left…

I jumped and aimed my pistol, my hand was shaking… oh fuck where am I?!

I didn't recognize any of the buildings or where our temporary base was at. Where is it?

Grrrr…

I turned around and saw a big dog, but with no skin on it at all…

Grrrr…

_Oh Fuck…_

I didn't even have time to scream….

**Delison POV**

I looked at Raphael face and tried to clean all the dirt and grime off of it, I laid him on the bed and used a worn out table cloth for a blanket to see if it could be used for warmth.

I had already blocked the door, and was waiting for Chris to come back so I can sleep. I was sooo tired. My eyes were heavy and with James snoring away on the other side of the room didn't make not sleeping any easier.

I laid on Raphael's shoulder and snuggled next to him. Chris will be fine. Its only a 4 minute job. Probably had to pee.

_Raphael please wake up… _

**SO! Now that we know what Alice heard about not getting Raphael and we are up to date. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! Raphael is unconscious, and Delison is barely keeping the other 2 to stay with her. And Chris… oh Chris… REVIEW GUYS! I LOVE THEM! Sorry it wasn't as long as the other one. I have to let my little brother get on the computer and Friday I work all day.. BUT SATURDAY IM FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SO Review REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Fallen List-**

**Yuri- Russian Mafia**

**Dimitri- Russian Mafia**

**Chris-Scav**

**Little Girl-hinted on her death when I said she was still… :/**

**GREEK MENACE OUT PEEEEEEEEEEEPSSSSS :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Slowly Falling to Pieces **

**Hey guys! I only have about 45 minutes or about an hour to get this small chapter going but HERE IT IS! I got a poll up now! Look at it and answer! It's important! I need to have it filled out so I can have an idea of what Im dealing with or have a future plan for my stories yeah? ONTO THE STORY! :D :D :D :D **

**Lt. Williams POV**

"Ma'am, our scouts have reported all three scavenger teams have been killed and eaten, although the pictures and reports show that they were killed by bullets, not zombies."

I nodded to the young corporal and he saluted me and walked away to return to whatever it was he was doing.

I was right outside the doors to the HQ waiting for the report of our Scavenger teams so I could report it to my fiancée, Sanders and the other high ranking military officials.

I sighed and closed the folder containing the report and headed into the HQ.

"Ma'am the others are waiting for you," said the woman behind the front counter.

I nod briefly to her and briefly walk down the left hallway, passing by offices and empty rooms. It was easily a 20 minute walk to where I needed to go. The Debate hall was located in the center of our HQ and we had a couple of checkpoints randomly throughout the complex in order to make sure we don't have any intruders steal any Intel.

Along the way to the Debate Hall I noticed something, our electricity was dimmer than it usually was. That wasn't a good sign, batteries on a large scale were VERY hard to get and were usually in New York City, Philadelphia, or Boston and those areas weren't safe to go into. I'm pretty sure the Industrial/Science divisions will explain to us what we need and where.

I arrived at the big black double doors that led into the debate hall, I could hear voices inside already, I rubbed my forehead and headed inside.

"Sander's point on making a move on Philadelphia's outskirts WILL grant us a southern Defense line! We are vulnerable in the south and someone has declared war on us! Ft. Wayne is exposed!" one of the high end military officers screamed.

A big white man stood up on the other end of the large congress looking building, "Philadelphia is a NO GO zone, we can't clear it out, and our enemies cannot either, they are forced to go around it and run into our barriers and we will know where they are ahead of time! We just have to sit and wait!"

Everyone started to yell all at once, my ears were yearning for silence but I knew that wasn't EVER going to happen. I calmly walked to the center of the room, next to Sanders, who was yelling at the opposing faction of Scavs, and industrial representatives.

"SILENCE!" I yelled loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Now, we can act like humans or be Barbarians and kill ourselves by not acting. You decide your fate or I will."

No one spoke out and stared at me, Sanders nodded and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"First order of business," I started, aggravation getting into my voice. "Our scouts has reported Scav team 1 in the small towns near Philadelphia are dead. Weapons, and equipment are taken and truck stripped clean. Scav team 2 located in New Jersey was also found dead in the similar manner and Scav team 3 in northern New York state was also killed and abandoned."

I pause for a dramatic affect before speaking, "There was a note in each vehicle we found all stating the

Same thing."

I open the rest of the folder containing the reports and pull out one of the notes.

"You_ left us to die, and presume us dead. We have risen from the dead to ignite a fire that will light the heavens themselves. Prepare Ft. Wayne and its associates for war is now. Signed Kenab and the Fallen Guard."_

_I look at the angered faces of the military and representatives of Ft. Wayne. Then I nod for everyone to speak. _

"_This is outrageous! War isn't what we need now! We must seek a diplomatic solution and see if we can come to an agreement." A lanky man said. _

"Diplomacy_? HA! Diplomacy went out the window 5 minutes ago, they want war then war is what they get! Ill lead the military personally in destroying this group of annoyances," Major Phillips said, whom supported Sander's idea of military dominance. _

"_Hmm, Major Phillips can easily crush this group… I vote for war." Said another military member._

"_Aye!" said another._

Sander's then stood up"All in favor of war raise your hands."

About 65% of the members raised for war.

"Since majority votes for war then we will retaliate against Kenab. Major Phillips find out where they are located and-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

**Nicholas POV**

"My son, are you ready to go?"

I was sitting on the edge of the wall on Ft. Lewis overlooking the fields of empty wheat and random tree limbs.

"Yeah, dad I'm ready."

I got off the edge of the wall and strolled over to my waiting motorcycle. My father followed me close behind.

"Remember, you have to get to Ft. Wayne and see if there's any survivors there and get them here. We need to unify! The zombies are getting bolder now. Especially since they look like they are getting leaders."

I nod and hug my father briefly. "Love you dad, I won't fail you."

I got on top of my motorcycle and drove out of the grand Star shaped fortress. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to see this place for a long time.

**Private Collins POV**

"Get on that gun Collins! Move it ma-"

His voice was cut short, as a bullet pierced him in the skull.

It was chaos. The gates to the industrial section were completely destroyed and majority of our factories were on fire and people were being killed left and right. Now we're being hit on the military gates.

I ran to our LMG gun plant and started shooting into the trees where I presumed the enemy was located at.

"Collins, Berk, smith, Jones, the enemy feigned an attack over here, their pushing to HQ! MOVE IT!"

"God dammit, why today? It's a fucking Monday…" I mutter to myself.

Berk and Smith ran right to get on the front lines on the industrial side while Jones and I rushed to the workers section where a couple of guys were headed into the section shooting people.

"Yo, Collins who are we fighting?" jones asked me.

"Hell if I know… looks like a bunch of heavily armed assholes." I replied.

We turned around a building a spotted our targets shooting 3 workers. Jones and I shot them all to pieces.

"5 enemies down, possibly a trillion to go." I say to jones.

We both turn around and face the HQ, only to see a HUGE black man dragging Lt. Williams out of the HQ and walking towards the tattered industrial region.

"Jones they got Lt!" I yell to him.

"Dude look…" jones pointed to the HQ building.

Sanders and a group of military officers were banging on a door and it seemed to be jammed.

"Ok, you help Sanders, I'll get Lt. Deal?" I say quickly.

Jones nods and rushes to the door while I take off after the Giant beast black dude.

"Where is he?" I wonder to myself.

I turn a corner and rush down the alley coughing as smoke enters my lungs and then I see a woman…

"Lt!" I yell and rush towards her.

"NO! It's a trap!" she screams

I realize too late the error of my ways. As ripped black arms reach around my neck from behind and slowly squeeze the life out of me, I can only stand there and take the enduring pain as he suffocates me and sticks his fingers in my eyeballs and mushes them.

My screams joined the countless others dying.

**Sky POV (after finding Alice) **

They had me pinned on the ground for about an hour before I agreed to stop jumping out of the truck after Raphael. After the 3rd time jumping out and sprinting back towards the city, and Dante chasing me and tackling me down. I think I pissed him off and I certainly made the new girl Alice, think I was crazy.

"Sky?"

I look over at my good friend Mari.

"Yes?" I ask quietly.

"You know Raphael and Delison will be ok right?" Mari said with a concerned look on her face.

I merely look away. I can still remember everything…

FLASH BACK!

_Raphael was at the truck, I thought we were going to get away, but I didn't notice the truck not starting. That was my mistake. When I heard Delison Scream "RAPH!" I knew his stupid ass pride and honor made him do something stupid. AS ALWAYS! _

_I jumped out of the truck drawing my knives and saw Raphael getting the Rhino to chase him, only it hit him and he landed by a car. Delison sprinted over, with Chris and James in tow. I was about to run until Mari and Diana grabbed me and told me to get in the truck. _

_The Rhino was looming over Raphael. _

_Diana and Mari had thrown me down onto the floor but I shot up and tried to jump out of the truck. Mari and Diana caught me and held me in place. _

_Then time seemed to freeze. I locked eyes with Raphael. My best friend who I went on countless missions with, watching each other's back. Fighting insane beast against immeasurable odds and then he said the unspeakable. _

"_RUN! SKY! GO BACK! GO!"_

_That's when I saw red. I fought to get out of the truck but the vehicle was pulling away and Mari and Diana were throwing me down to get me to stay still. _

_And Mari kept saying "please stop, Please…" _

_I only screamed. _

_FLASH BACK ENDS_

"hey, umm black haired dude?"

I hadn't realized she was talking to me until Mari poked me.

"Oh, yes?" I ask her softly.

"Are you ok? You look like you lost something dear to you?" she asked me.

Her face was innocent and she looked fairly concerned, probably because I almost jumped out of the truck right after we found her.

Her long blonde hair was blowing outside of the truck, and her green eyes shined out brightly.

God, she looks like Vanessa… When Raphael see her, he's going to think shes alive again.

Vanessa, if only you were here.

"YO! We're about 20 minutes away from the Fort! Welcome home ladies and Gentlemen!" Dante yelled from the driver seat.

Home sweet home I suppose.

Then I smelled smoke, and when I looked outside the truck Fort Wayne was in flames.

**Raphael POV**

**DREAM**

_New Jersey countryside was rather hideous. It had cars and holes and burnt grass almost everywhere. It smelled bad, and I hated every minute of it. I was riding down the road on my motorcycle, humming Beethoven' Fur Elise, when I saw a girl. _

_I slammed on my brakes and pulled aside, it was a blonde girl, she had bright green eyes. _

"_Omg she's beautiful." I thought to myself. _

"_Can you help me? Please?! I've been wandering around here for 2 days now and im thirsty and hungry." She said, then she started to cry. _

_I walked over to her and gathered her into my arms. _

"_I'll always be here to catch you when you fall, I'm Raphael."_

_She looked in my eyes and I stared into her green eyes and carried her to my motorcycle. _

"_I'm Vanessa." _

_I'd fallen in love. _

_My dream shifted._

_I was running, Sky was on my left and Vanessa on my right. We were in a lighthouse._

_I remembered this place. We arrived at a back door and were kicking at it for it to open. _

"_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR!" _

"_Shit, Sky ram this door man!" I yelled over the monsters screaming. _

_Sky backed up an rammed the door with his shoulder and knocked it open, revealing a small back yard, with a cliff heading into the sea and rocks below. _

"_Guys go!" Vanessa yelled to sky and i. _

_We all started to rush out of the lighthouse when the area behind us blew apart, sending us all tumbling towards the cliff. Sky rolled off but I caught him, I was half dangling, half on land, holding sky up, trying not to let him go. I could hear Vanessa drawing Revive, her blade, and charging toward the evil beast. _

_I started to pull up sky, my muscles were screaming due to the lack of oxygen in my lungs and Sky's weight but I managed to get him up. _

"_Thanks man." Sky said breathing heavy._

"_Yeah, stop trying to fly"I replied grinning._

_We both laughed but It was short lived. Vanessa was knocked aside by the monster and he looked straight at Sky and I. _

_The Monster was 12 feet tall, holding a long, huge steel blade, and had on some iron plating on his chest. _

_Zombie commander…._

_They were rare… like maybe 1 per big city. They were 3 rhinos fused into 1 and it resulted as this. Its brain worked a lot better, and its strength was immense. _

_It looked right at me and growled. _

"_oh fuck me.." I dove right as Sky dove left. But the monster snagged both of our shirts and slung us across the field. _

_And so we fought… and fought… and fought. Until the monster managed to sling sky and I over the cliff and we were holding on with our bare hands. _

_The monster loomed over Sky and I, its chest ripped with cuts and slices. It raised its foot, to crush our hands and send us down into the rocks below. _

_THOOSH! _

_The monster fell forward and I saw vanessa behind it falling with it. _

_I stretched out and grabbed her with 1 hand. I was straining to not let go and send us both to our death. Sky was trying to pull himelf up so he can pull us up. _

_One of my fingers slipped._

"_Vanessa…"_

_2 slipped._

"_Raphael…"_

_3 slipped. _

"_I love you…"_

_Then she fell, her blonde hair flying around her and her bright bright green eyes shining against the darkest of nights. Then she fell into the sea. _

**DREAM END**

"NO!" I shot upward, slinging someone across the room.

"What the fuck?! Are you trying to wake up every god damn zombie?!"

"Del?"

My vision started to adjust to the dark room. We were in a weird diner/ home thing. There was someone asleep to my left on the floor, snoring very very loudly. Then my side exploded with pain.

I groaned then fell back on the mattress.

"Raphael?" Del rushed over to my side and touched my cheek, "Is it your side?"

I groaned softly. "Yes…."

Del slowly moved my shirt up. "Oh…"

I groaned loudly, but the guy on the floor snoring drowned it out.

Del touched my side gently.

"I'll go grab some ice or at least something cold. " Del said then rushed off somewhere.

God my side was on fire, I closed my eyes and squeezed the side of the mattress.

Del where are you?

Grrrrr…

Damn James is loud…

"AHH!" my eyes shot open. And I looked over to my left and saw the ugliest thing Ive ever seen.

A dog with no skin was attacking james and eating him alive.

James screams were echoing throughout the building, I rolled to the other side and crawled to the opposite side of the room, my side was killing me, I spit blood across the room and it hit one of the dogs, then the others started attacking it.

Oh god, this might be it. Damn a dog? Fucking hell.

Then Delison, with the greatest timing of all time, jumped out and sliced a dogs head off.

Damn she's badass…

Then I coughed up more blood, and I looked at my side, it was even more bruised.

As I started to cough up blood, my vision blurred and once again I blacked out.

"Raph?!" delison was the last thing I heard.

**Hey Chapters out! Sooo I hope you enjoy it! Damn a lot has \happened… SO! REVIEW REVIEW! Now I got a poll up! Submit your answer! I HAVE TO GO! **


End file.
